Jonathan Young
Personality JC is a very intelligent and quiet boy, but has a short-fuse. In battle he turns into a very calm fighter. He can be nice when it comes being with BH & SG and cares for both their safety. He's strongly caring & loyal to the animals and it's environment, although he gets carried away when it comes to the slightest mistreating of animals such as animal jokes. When JC get loses his temper he turns violent and starts cursing a lot. Despite his attitude, behavior, and temper he hates violence, likes it only in movies, TV, and video games. JC had multiple goals that he wants do for the environment even though he has to experiment on the animals, even he hates animal experimentation that includes him doing it. Even if the animals come to him and ask for his help he still refuses. When the animals are infected by cosmic radiation blast he created he feels depressed, sadness, & guilt. He has a interest for BH. He gets stressed out when someone wasn't there for him when he tries to sabotage something the person created because they intimated him for being good at something than JC (because he can't use his powers in competitions that advances human average). Then his heart and breath rate increases, then leads into cutting, stabbing, and/or assaulting himself with a knife or hard weapon such as a pipe. Equipment kill bill sword3.jpg|Left hand leonardo sword.jpg|Right hand roronoa zolo sword version.jpg|Mouth Powers & Abilities Common Powers Vast Spiritual Power:JC has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. JC warned the Young family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. Enhanced Combat:JC possess skills in various forms hand-to-hand combat. *'Martial Arts Master':JC is known to be a master of martial arts. *'Weapon Mastery':Despite being a martial artist, JC is skilled in all types of weapons. **'Master Swordsman':JC most notable fighting style is fighting with his swords. ***'Triple-Sword Wielding':JC is known to fight and master with three swords, two in his hand and one in his mouth. Enhanced Intellect:JC's most common ability is his vast intellect, able to memorize, understand, & solve every high complex formula of science, mathematics and quantum physics. *'Hypercognition':JC is able to learn at a fast rate. *'Photographic Memory':JC has able to remember every complex formula and history he sees. *'100% Brain Usage':JC is able to use 100% of his brain power. *'Mental Shield':JC is immune to mind reading, hypnosis and other mental abilities. *'Intuitive Intellect':JC can learn understand any complex problem faster without any education. **'Master Multilingualism':Like all of the Young family JC can speak in all languages. **'Escape Artistry':JC is known to escape any impossible situations. **'Master Assassin':JC's most fearsome trait that he is a master assassin, able to use anything to kill his prey. ***'Killing Instinct':JC can up with any way to kill his prey whenever he wants to. **'Master Thief':He is known to steal and rob anything without any difficulty. **'Master Acrobatic':JC is a master acrobat then any other Olympic athlete. **'Master Manipulator':JC can fool people and hide his secret into thinking he is a nice boy. **'Mechanical Intuition':JC can understand every complex machinery and knows how it works. ***'Master Computer Hacker':JC can hack into any strong security systems, cameras, vehicles, cell phones, even music players. He can hack into them using the computer, his laptop, or even his cell phone. ***'Master Inventor':JC has a high level of creating machines to help him with his research and analyst. A computer to keep organizing and recording all of his data and files. Modifying technology such as his cell phone or the other family members equipment to bypass metal detectors. Also creating high tech weaponry. **'Master Scientist':As a boy who likes science JC has high level of performing science, biology, chemistry, and genetic mutation. ***'Master Chemist':As a scientist JC creates numerous chemicals for research, analyzing bio life forms, & for test subjects mostly using his clones because he refuse to test it on animals. Also modifying his and the Young weapons with high developed drug chemicals. *'Master Analyst':JC is able to use his element clones, letting his other family members fighting the enemies or using his speed to dodge their attacks, while watching them he studies, observes, and analyzes their opponents attack patterns, weaknesses, and their techniques. *'Master Tactician & Strategist':JC is able to determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses by dodging an enemies attacks using his enhanced speed and agility then using his intelligence he is able to trick his opponent's by using his element clones or his manipulation powers lure then striking them. Enhanced Strength:Despite his appearance JC is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With his strength, JC is able to jump to reach far distances and great heights. *'Enhanced Punch and Kick':With his strength, he possess immense strength in both his fists and legs. Enhanced Speed & Agility:JC has a great level of speed able to catch up with his opponents. Able to run up mountains, run on water and react faster. *'Accelerated Metabolism':His metabolism allows him to digest foods faster. *'Enhanced Reflexes':JC has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging and catching attacks going at high speed. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':JC can deliver fast punches and kicks even swinging his swords faster. *'Wall and Water Running':He is able run up walls that even extend and run on water. *'Flash Step':JC can overwhelm his opponents with his incredible speed and surprising them off guard. *'Afterimages':When using his speed, JC leaves multiple images of himself to fool his opponents which one's the real one. Invulnerability:JC is immune to bullets, normal and physical attacks. *'Enhanced Stamina':JC can go for days even weeks without being tired out. *'Enhanced Durability':JC is able to resist any advanced attacks he receives. **'Enhanced Endurance':JC's endurance makes him keep active when he receives major wounds. ***'Hunger Suppression':JC can suppress his hunger for more than a week. ***'Thermal Resistance':JC can resist both extreme hot and cold temperatures. ***'Electrical Resistance':JC can resist strong electricity attacks. ***'Pain Suppression':JC can suppress his pain, no matter how fatal or painful it is. Enhanced Senses:JC has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Balance':JC can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':JC can climb any narrow spaces with ease. *'Enhanced Hearing':JC has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':JC is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':JC is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. Enhanced Flexibility:JC is able to bend & twist his body with ease without bone injury. Enhanced Dexterity:JC is skilled in wielding his swords with ease and able to spin them at high speed. Physical Attraction:Like all members, JC is extremely attractive. *'Sexual Inducement':JC can seduce other girls if he takes of his clothes. But he doesn't the Young family to expose themselves. **'Sexual Frenzy':When JC touches a girl via skin contact, they'll feel more pleasure. Enhanced Immunity:His immunity is so strong it can neutralize all toxins. *'Protected Senses':His senses can't be overloaded. Empathy:JC's most mental ability is to understand the pain of others including serial killers as well. *'Animal Empathy':With being a animal lover, JC can understand and feel the strong emotions of animals a such as pain, sadness, jealousy, anger & hatred. *'Emotion Manipulation & Inducement':JC can toy with others emotions for excitement, toying or life threatening. Depending of his mood. **'Fear Inducement':JC's most notable emotion is inducing fear into others with great skill by using powers. With his knowledge of horror movies he uses which one is use best. **'Anger Inducement':On rare occasions, JC can toy with his victims inducing extreme rage. He uses it when figuring out their are other mutants which gives him great pleasure such as animal mutants. *'Emotion Empowerment':JC can gain strength from his own emotions. **'Anger Empowerment':JC gets more power from his own anger . **'Hatred & Envy Empowerment':In his past life, JC was fueled by his own hatred and jealousy against everyone who ruined his life and not getting that should have been his. **'Love Empowerment':JC gets power and strong if his friends or lover BH Young is in danger. Strong Will:JC possess a strong will able to resist being possessed and defying death. *'One-Man Army':JC can take on any number of opponents and come out of it at the end. *'Fear Masking':JC can hide his own fear and fight with restless courage. *'Strong Heart':Despite having a bad temper and attitude, JC has a strong pure heart. **'Enhanced Charisma':JC can gain the trust and loyalty of others, but mostly animals. **'Bond Empowerment':JC gets stronger of when it comes to his friends. *'Strong Soul':JC also has a strong soul. Tranquil State:JC can enter to remain calm in battles to focus and ignore stress and hesitation. *'Tranquil Fury':While under extreme rage, JC can transfer all of his rage into combat while remaining calm and in control. Cartoon Physics:Due to him watching cartoons, JC can mimic cartoons and bring acme laws in reality. *'Logic Manipulation':Upon mimicking cartoons, JC can manipulation anything that's logical. Manipulations Fire Fire Manipulation & Generation:JC can create, generate, control, and unleash high temperatures of fire. Also generate large amounts of fire from his hands at will. *'Pyrokinetic Combat':Using his martial arts skills, JC can use his fire in combat. Also fusing it into his fists and kicks for more power. **'Rising Fire':JC firsts disappears leaving the opponent confused, then the back of his body falls down to the ground, kicking just above the head, launching the opponent high into the sky. ***'Dancing of the Fire':After performing the "Rising Fire", JC follows the opponent into the sky, closely matching his/her body movement. ****'Fire Lotus':After performing the "Dancing of the Fire", once JC's behind his/her opponent he wraps his arms around the body restraining them then pile-drives them into the ground head first while spinning at ferocious speed and breathing fire from his mouth. He can only use it due to his durability and invulnerability or using his fire clones. *'Burning':JC can burn anyone at intense heat with one of his fire abilities. *'Heat Generation':JC can generate heat from his entire body, in case of being caught. *'Fire Breath':JC unleashes a large heat wave of fire from his mouth. *'Air Temperature Manipulation':JC can manipulate the temperature of the air to increase at extreme levels. **'Steam Projection':By manipulating the air temperature, JC can project hot steam from either his mouth or nose to increase the heat or to melt objects. *'Fire Clone Jutsu':JC can create clones by using his spirit energy, fire emerges creating a image of himself. He can use this for spying, out numbering opponents, decoys, and for other techniques. JC can choose the number of clones he wants, it's limitless. If defeated the clones burst into flames. The clones also have the JC's personalities, thinking like him and the same power. **'Memory Absorption':Only occurred after JC preform the "Fire Clone", it allows one or more of the clones to cancel themselves out transporting the clones memories to JC's. **'Fire Clone Explosion':JC can make his fire clones explode into giant flames like detonating a bomb. He can use this method by getting too close to the target, fooling them if defeated, using them as substitutes, or if the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. *'Fire Infusion':JC can use his fire powers into his swords making them more powerful and deadly. *'Fire Bullet':JC uses his hand to make a "Finger gun", mimicking a handgun then fires at his target projecting fire-like bullets at very high speed. *'Firewall Generation':JC only generates this for defense. **'Fire Style:Firewall Rotation':A defensive move which JC spins rapidly creating a rotating sphere shield of fire around him, blocking and tossing away any incoming attacks, also burns when organic beings comes into physical contact. *'Fire Stream':JC can shoot out a long range streams of fire from his hands. **'Double Fire Stream':JC puts his hands together bringing out a larger stream of fire, more powerful than a "Fire Blast". *'Fireball Generation':JC can generate fireballs from his hands and throw it at his opponents. Also able to manipulate it's size. **'Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu':JC sends out a volley of small fireballs from his mouth, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. **'Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu':JC charges up his fire powers then sends a huge massive orb of roaring flame fireball from his mouth at his opponent. Earth Earth Manipulation:JC has the ability to create, control, and increase any earth materials, and propels them at his opponents by punch or kick motions. *'Rock Levitation':JC can make rocks and stones levitate off the ground for shielding and throwing, no matter how great the size is. **'Rock Propelling':JC can make the rocks and/or stones he levitates propel at his opponents with a punch or kick, even propelling more than one. *'Burrowing':With his earth powers JC can tunnel underground able to pass his opponents or to come out behind them. **'Earth Camouflage':JC can phases into any surfaces of earth for hiding, spying, and to avoid attacks. *'Earth Walking':JC has the ability to stand, walk and/or run on earth surfaces. *'Earthquake Generation':A dangerous ability to cause earthquakes such as sinking buildings, distractions, or for getaways. *'Earth Binding':JC binds his opponents with earth. *'Earth Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Created from the earth and if defeated they crumbled to pieces. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Earth Binding Death':Using the "Earth Camouflage" and "Earth Binding", JC with emerge from the surface then proceeds to kill the target with one of his swords. *'Earth Wall':JC can create walls of earth materials for defense. Wood Wood Manipulation:JC possess some abilities to manipulate wood. *'Wood Camouflage':Same as above. Phases into wood such as trees. *'Wood Binding':Sames as above. Binds them with wood. *'Wood Binding Death':Same as above. Emerges from wood surfaces. *'Wood Clone Jutsu':Same as the above. Created from wood such as trees or wooden bridges, if defeated they crumbled to pieces. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Wood Walking':The ability to stand, walk and/or run on wood surfaces. Metal Metal Manipulation:JC possess some abilities to control metal. *'Metal Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Created from metal, if defeated they rust then crumbled to pieces. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Metal Walking':Ability to stand, walk and/or run on metal surfaces. *'Metal Camouflage':Same as above. Phases into metal surfaces. *'Metal Binding':Same as above. Binds them with metal. *'Metal Binding Death':Sames as above. Emerges from metal surfaces. Sand Sand Manipulation:JC also has the ability to control sand. *'Sand Pressure Manipulation':JC can manipulate the pressure of the sand which allows him to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. *'Sand Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Create clones out of sand, traps enemies if they attack them at close range by covering their bodies in sand, if defeated they dissolve. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Sand Camouflage':Same as above. Phases into sand. *'Sand Binding':Same as above. Binds them with sand. *'Sand Coffin':JC encases his opponents in a large amount of sand, immobilizing them. **'Sand Burial':After wrapping an opponent with sand, JC causes the sand to implode and crush whatever is within it. This can accompany by "Sand Pressure Manipulation". Water Water Manipulation & Generation:JC can control water and generate out if thin air. *'Hydrokinetic Combat':JC can use water in combat. **'Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu':A technique were JC shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might. **'Razor Water Rings':JC can create multiple simultaneous water rings capable of cutting. *'Water Pressure Manipulation':JC can manipulate the pressure of the water to make them solid. *'Water Walking':JC has the ability to walk and run on water. *'Water Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Created out of water, if defeated they liquify. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Water Beam':JC can create a powerful water beam, blowing his opponents away. *'Water Temperature Manipulation':JC can manipulate the temperature to make them cold to form ice or to heat up to boil. **'Scald Beam':JC fires scalding hot water at his opponents from his hands boiling them. Ice Ice Manipulation & Generation:JC has abilities of controlling and generating ice even without reducing the temperature of the water. *'Ice Beam':JC can generate an ice beam from his hands without reducing the water temperature. *'Freezing':JC can freeze his targets and any other objects solid by using one of his ice-based attacks. *'Ice Binding':Same as above. Freezes them in ice. *'Air Temperature Manipulation':Also manipulate the temperature to extreme cold levels to make objects freeze. *'Ice Wall':Create walls of ice for defense. *'Ice Temperature Manipulation':JC can manipulate the temperature of the ice turning it back into water. *'Cryokinetic Combat':JC can use ice in combat. **'Ice Spear':JC can create multiple spears of ice and sends them flying at his opponent(s) either immobilizing or impaling them. **'Ice Discs':JC can create a a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. They are sharp around the edges but all very thin. **'Underground Ice Spikes':JC summons multiple ice spikes underground impaling many opponents. *'Ice Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Creates clones of ice. Shattered if defeated. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. Electricity Electricity Manipulation & Generation:JC also can manipulate and generate electricity. *'Electrokinetic Combat':JC utilize electricity in combat. **'Lightning Bolt Projection':With his electricity powers. JC can project a bolt of lighting from his fingertips at his opponents in a matter of seconds. It will go in a single direction when JC fires it. ***'Pain Inducement':If it hits a limb or other body it will cause tremendous pain. ***'Death Inducement':If it hits a organ like the heart, stomach or the brain it will cause death fast. **'Lighting Redirection':A counter move by absorbing lighting strikes from the fingertip, to the arm, through the stomach, to the other arm and out the other fingertip. **'Electric Conductivity':A defense move where JC absorbs electricity through his one of his swords through his body and out the other sword when having contact to the ground. **'Chidori':JC channels his electricity into one of his hands then charges forward and thrusts it into the target. He can either impale into or through his target. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. ***'Shock Wave Inducement':If it's impaled into his target it gives a large electrical shock giving to the opponent. *'Lightning Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Creates clones of lightning. Revert to lightning-state then disappears if defeated, at same time electrocutes whatever it touches. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:JC can manipulate the different powers of his life energy. *'Powering Up':JC can power up his life energy to increase his power, but he is not allowed to increase it above 50% or at full power in populated areas. *'Suppressing':JC can suppress his life energy decreasing his power, but also to hide from power detectors. *'Spirit Energy Manipulation':JC can manipulate his own spirit energy into various forms such as his manipulation powers. **'Spiritual Force Manipulation':JC can manipulate his spiritual power. ***'Spiritual Energy Conversion':JC can convert his spirit energy into various types of matter. *'Chi Manipulation':JC can also manipulate his own chi. **'Mystical Martial Arts':JC can utilize mystical forms of martial arts. ***'Traditional Martial Arts':JC can perform every traditional martial arts to a superhuman level. ***'Superhuman Martial Arts':As a mutant, JC can perform mutant abilities. ***'Elemental Martial Arts':JC can combine the elements he manipulates with his high level combat skills. **'Power Level Detection':JC can sense the strength and feel his opponent's power level whenever it's increasing or decreasing. Territory Film, Television & Video Game Materialization:JC has this rare and special ability to materialize movie, tv shows, and video games to life. He rarely uses it in extreme situations and his emotions gets carried away. It cancels out if he decides, or if he's unconscious or dead. *'Cartoon & Video Game Mimicry':With his territory, JC can mimic the traits of cartoons and video games to mess with his victims. *'Dimension Creation':Upon the release it creates a dimension that takes up a distance of 30 radius. **'Dimension Storage':JC can trap people in his territory without them noticing, making them walk into a deserted area. He can trap any number of people at will whenever it's a group or a single person. **'Dimensional Manipulation':In his own world he can manipulate inorganic objects making them move by themselves, the weather such as the sky look dark, making technology and electronics go haywire. *'Fear & Terror:Shadows of Death':A release command that will make any horror movie, television and/or video game to life. **'Fear Inducement':His territory allows to induce great amount of fear into his victims. **'Death Inducement':He can cause death either instantly or after certain time, but lets the monsters he summons to cause the death. **'Curse Inducement':Even not to cause the death he can induce curse and they're death will come even if he turns off his territory. **'Summoning':He can summon monsters, ghosts or demons in his territory to scare or kill his victims and make them can out of nowhere or his body. **'Illusions':He can cast illusions on his prey in his territory to cause fear. **'Physical Illusions':He can also cast illusions that will cause death or pain in his territory. **'Torture Inducement':Also in his territory he can torture his victims. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters